


Indecent Proposal

by suallenparker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running into Mr Gold, Isabelle French tries to explain why her father hasn’t repaid his loan. True to his reputation, Mr Gold is having none of the excuses and suggests an alternate payment: one night with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreveronelittlewish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=foreveronelittlewish).



> This is for foreveronelittlewish who prompted this story with one of her amazing gif-sets and she created the summary for this story as well! Isn't she amazing? Yes, she is!

“My price is one night,” Gold said calmly as if he just asked for a cup of tea.

“With my dad?” Belle asked, giggling. “I didn't know you roll that way …”

“Hilarious.” He didn't even bother to glare at her. “And you know I'm talking about a night with you.”

“You're abusing your power over my father to get to me?” she asked.

“You're naïve if that surprises you. I'm a monster, didn't you know?”

“So I give you one night with me and you'll forgive my father's debt?” Her father had sent her to figure something out about the money he owed Mr. Gold. Her father always had assumed that Gold had a sweet spot for her. It seemed like he had been right.

“That is my proposal.” 

Gosh, Gold was always was calm and so controlled, like nothing could touch him, like he didn't care about anything. And now she had one night to shake things up.

She took his outreached hand and shook it. “Deal.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


“Do you play Scrabble?” he asked when she opened the door for her.

“Scrabble?” Belle had to bit the inner side of her cheek to keep herself from chuckling. “Why is that relevant?”

“Because I'd like to play Scrabble with you.”

“Now?” Oh, dear. This man! She raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? Kinky.” She tried hard to keep a straight face but the corners of her mouth twitched. Gold could be so adorable. Too bad he was so damn serious all the time. Then again, it was part of his charm.

Being the gentleman gangster that he was, he didn't reply, he just stepped out of the doorway and gestured her to come in.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in what could be his living room or his library or maybe it was just the room where he liked to entertain female guests and play Scrabble. Maybe it was his _Scrabble_ room. Belle had no idea and there was no way to be certain. His mansion was just gigantic! On their way to this room they had passed at least eight other rooms and two bathrooms (for guests, he had assured her) and they didn't even leave the first floor.

The room had two huge windows that granted Belle perfect view of Gold's garden. His gigantic, filled with rose-bushes and fountains and stone statues, garden. The walls were covered with bookshelves and Belle would love to take a closer look at all the books in them. But she was sitting in the middle of the room at a small table, across from Gold, seated in a yellow, plushy arm chair, and they were playing Scrabble. It was their third round and she had to hand it to him, he was quite good. Very wordy. He had won the first round, then lost the second but now it looked like he would win again. Belle only wished he would use his eloquence for other causes.

For telling her why he had wanted to spend the night with her if he didn't even so much as touch her, for example! Damn, she hadn't omit her panties to play Scrabble with him. It was almost midnight and he hadn't even tried to kiss her. She was wearing a short black dress that she had bought ad good will for two dollars and that made her legs look long and her breasts appear perky, exposing more of her skin than she ever had before and he hadn't even touched her yet.

Maybe she had misread his intentions earlier? Maybe he wasn't really interested in her, maybe that had only been wishful thinking on her part? Maybe he was just lonely.

Then she caught him staring at her when she picked new tiles. Or maybe, maybe he was just to damn stuck up to make a move on her, that foolish man! Time for a new game, Belle decided and sorted the tiles.

“How is playing board games with me worth so much money?” she asked.

“Believe me, I got the better end of the bargain.” His voice was controlled but he blushed a little while he formed “heart” on the board.

Belle smiled. “You're such a romantic.”

“I'm not.” He swallowed hard and counted his points.

“So you don't believe in love?” Belle added an “ache” to his “heart” and hit triple-word-count. Then she added “sex” to the “e” of “ache” and she still had enough to write an “and”. She got rid of all her other letters, so she could add hundred bonus points to her score. She could win this.

“What does love have to do with romance?” he asked and formed “flicker” and “light” at the other end of the board. Double word count and bonus points.

“Are you serious?” It was her turn, she didn't care, instead she watched him.

“Love usually leads to loss.” He didn't seem cold now. He seemed vulnerable and reachable and the look in his eyes almost broke her heart. She felt like he was talking about her. She almost promised him she'd never leave, but she cleared her throat of those words. Too much too early. She had to be careful with him, or he might close up again.

“Sounds like you're unhappy in love,” she said, her heart pounding in her chest.

“None of your business,” he said, but there was longing in his eyes.

“Do I know her?” She wanted him to say her name. She was almost sure he wanted her, but she wanted him to acknowledge it.

“Also none of your business.” He leaned back in his chair, away from her. 

Enough of the games! They were wasting time. Belle stood up and walked around the table. “Are you in love with me, Mr. Gold?”

“That is …!” He gasped His hands flexed on the table. She wondered if he wanted to touch her as badly as she wanted to feel him. His eyes widened and all she could see in them was her reflection.

“Thought so,” she muttered. Then she did something brave, or stupid. Or both. She took hold of his tie and freed him from it. Her hands were almost steady when she dropped the piece of clothing to the floor.

“What are you doing?” 

“Taking your clothes of.” She licked her lips and smiled when he drew in a sharp breath. 

He looked scared now. And turned on. She started unbuttoning his shirt. His chair made a terrible screeching noise when he pushed it backwards. 

“That wasn't part of the agreement,” he said. 

“I think it was implied.” Belle used the new space between him and the table to slip on his lap, straddling him. 

“That wouldn't be binding.” His hands grabbed the arms of his chair so tight his knuckles whitened.

A few more buttons of his shirt popped open with the help of her eager hands. “We should contact a lawyer about that.”

“I am a lawyer.”

“Then you should've known better than to make such sloppy contracts.” Gosh, he smelled good. Like pines and spicy tea. She wanted to drink him in. She settled for kissing his throat. She felt him harden against her inner thigh. Her skirt was already hitched up around her hips, exposing her bare legs to his sight. She could feel his eyes on her, she wished he would let his hands follow. 

“I can't think like that,” he groaned.

“Relax, take a deep breath,” she advised and moving on his lap, trying to get closer, trying to feel him everywhere.

“Breathing isn't my problem,” he panted, “your wriggling hips are.”

“It feels like they are fulfilling their purpose.” She bucked against his hard cock and he finally looped his arms around her waist. She rewarded him by sucking in his lower lip, before releasing it and tracing the seam of his mouth with her tongue. She pulled back a little to see his face. To her utter surprise, he looked conflicted.

“Belle,” he said, panting, “I swear, if you don't stop soon, I won't be able to control myself.”

Cradling his face in her hands, she smiled.“Who said you needed to control yourself?” she asked before she bent down and kissed him.

It took him two more seconds to react, but then he crushed her to his chest and plundered her mouth like he was starving for her. Finally! He tasted fantastic, he felt fantastic. They should've done this hours ago! Stupid Scrabble.

His grip around her loosened and his hands explored her body, gracing the sides of her breasts, cupping her ass, running over the exposed skin of her thighs. And he was still wearing his jacket.

His hands left her body as she helped him out of his jacket and his shirt. Satisfied she ran her hands over his naked chest down to his stomach and he quivered beneath her touch.

She reached behind her and opened the zipper of her dress, until the strapless top collapsed and revealed her breasts

“Maybe we should move this elsewhere,” he suggested breathless.

She kissed him quick and dirty. “We can cuddle in your bed all night if you want but right now I need you deep inside of me.”

He swallowed hard. “Okay.” 

“I'm not wearing underwear,” she added.

“Fuck!”

She smirked and bucked her hips against him. “About to.”

He shoved his hand under her dress, exploring her center. His fingers glided through her folds, touching, rubbing. “You're wet…”

“… and ruining your expensive trousers.”

“Don't care,” he assured her and one of his fingers slipped inside of her while his thumb caressed her clit, his other hand massaged her breast.

She was already close to orgasm, his moving finger inside her send sparks through her, but it wasn't enough. Grasping the last straw of her control, she worked feverishly to free his straining erection, but not without stroking his hot flesh once or twice, his groans like music in her ears.

They both moaned when his cock made contact with her pussy. She moved to sink onto him, but his hands on her hips stopped her.

“Condom?” he asked, his eyes fixated on the spot between her legs.

“Pill.”

“STDs?”

“There hasn't been anybody but you for a few years.” 

He looked into her eyes. “Nobody else for a long time.”

“You trust me?”

He laughed breathlessly. “Don't talk like that to strangers.” But his hands guided her towards him and he slowly sunk into her. Deliciously slow. Painfully slow.

She kissed him. “You're not a stranger,” she said against his lips and he thrust up into her, making her keen. Supporting herself on her knees, pressed into the soft plush of the armchair to both sides of his hips, Belle started riding him, taking him deeper and deeper with each thrust, picking up speed gradually. He kissed her neck, her collar-bones, the swell of her breasts until he pulled one of her puckered nibbles into her mouth. This was bliss. One of his hands reached between them and he stroked her clit and Belle exploded, her walls clenching around his hard cock. He spent himself moments later.

He looped his arms around her again. They kissed, sweet and soft and tender and he pulled her against him.

“You didn't get the better end of the bargain, I did,” she said.

“What?” He kissed her neck, his hands slowly roaming over her back.

She ran her hands through his hair. “Silly of you asking for something you could've had for free.”


End file.
